Narquelië
by elfgurl1541
Summary: Hmm..I know it's kinda clichéd, but a girl wakes up in Gondor with no memory of who she is or how she got there. Please R&R. Rated T just for safety's sake
1. Chapter 1

"Tell me!" The words echoed in her mind. The voice moved closer; she could feel the warmth and smell the stench of his breath. "Tell me what you know..." he said quietly, "...NOW!" As he shouted this last word, the sound of a whip was his punctuation mark. "I already told you..." she whimpered, knowing this wasn't what he wanted to hear. "AAHH!" Her thoughts were confirmed by the sting of his whip against her frail back.

_Years later, circa 2040 of the Third Age..._

She couldn't remember exactly how, but she now found herself running, running towards that ever closing gap before her. She heard the shouting around her, the commotion, but heeded none of it. "Run, just keep running," she told herself as a pain in her shoulder caused her to lose her footing and stumble. Suddenly, her world went black.

Later, she wasn't sure how much later, she awoke to find herself face up, staring into the faces of two young men. Startled, she tried to back away, but the pain in her shoulder but her movements short. She winced with the pain. "Are you alright?" on of the men asked, leaning down to help her. "Don't touch me!" she screamed, her uninjured arm automatically reaching for her, now absent, knife. The man backed off, but the sudden movement had been too much for her weak body, and darkness took her again.

The sound of trickling water reached her ears, and, as she slowly became aware of her surrounding, she found herself lying in the most comfortable bed she had been in since...that last night. One quick intake of breath, and all the memories, forgotten for a second, flooded back. The sight of blood forced her eyes open, and she beheld her surroundings for the first time: first, the elegant quilt that covered her, then, the intricate carvings on the bed. She followed this up to a beautiful oak door, and she slowly swept her eyes around the walls, decorated with beautiful artwork of nature and peaceful settings.

She suddenly became aware or eyes looking at her, studying her intently. She didn't look right away, but allowed her gaze to continue its movement around the room, until it naturally fell upon the owner of the eyes. She slowly looked him up and down, as though sizing up a potential threat. She couldn't help it; it was in her nature to be wary. "Hello," said the man, slowly, cautiously. "It's good to see you've regained consciousness, even momentarily." He seemed harmless enough, but she didn't take any chances. Although she was wary, she was too trusting, and look where it got her. She remained silent. "I am Boromir, and you have nothing to fear. You are in Gondor, in the house of Healing, under the rule of King Eärnur. Be at peace; you have nothing to fear." She relaxed slightly, but still kept her eyes on this man. She felt sleep creep in and overtake her, and, on Boromir's advice, she gave into its power and slept in a dreamless sleep.

As she slipped into sleep, he looked at her with a sense of pity. She looked so frail and thin, yet she also looked as though she could kill an orc with her bare hands. For the few seconds she had been awake, he had seen such a fierceness in her eye that he hadn't seen in years, al least since the last battle, which had been several years past. "Then there was that other time...no." Boromir quickly pushed that thought away. He had not thought of him for years, no reason to now. His thoughts were disturbed as he became aware that she was murmuring something under her breath. He leaned in closer and strained his ears, but only caught a few words: "no...please...stop..." She then slipped into a tongue that he didn't recognize, but it sounded pleasant to the ear, perhaps some form of elvish, although she sounded slightly terrified. He tried to catch and remember a few words to relay to one of the other healers; "Atara, Atar, Valya, amin naa lathynth amin (betrayed ...-e) lle...synthra tenin mi." (Mother, Father, gods, I am sorry I betrayed you, please forgive me)

When she awoke a few hours later, she felt as though she had suffered through a long night of hard drinking. A smile crept to her lips as she remembered some of the grand celebrations she had attended in her youth. She opened her eyes, and reality hit her like a tonne of bricks. The man was still in the same chair; she wondered if he had moved at all during the past night. "...and day," she though as she looked out the window to discover the sun lying low in the west. She was glad her window faced west; it meant she didn't have to look at Him. She shuddered at the thought. "Are you cold?" The sound of a voice startled her. She looked at the man. "No..." she said cautiously, "but I am hungry." She hadn't eaten properly in years, probably decades. "I'll send someone to bring you up some food," he replied. When he returned, she noticed he sat in the exact same position as before, not a hair was different. "Okay...that's kinda weird," she thought, but said nothing. "What is your name, again?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "Boromir, son of Anathor." "Boromir, Boromir," she repeated a few times. "That is a kingly name." "Oh, I am no king, miss, merely the son of a healer, and, thus, a healer myself." he said, smiling. "But you have not told me your name yet." He hoped that a mane might give him some clue as to who this girl was, where she came from...what happened to her. She looked at him for a moment, and then looked hard at the door, as if expecting someone to come through with the answer. "My name, my name..." Her actual name hadn't been used in so long, she had actually forgotten it. She felt tears welling up, turning the door into a brown blur. She looked at him and he nodded with sympathy. Just then the door opened and a woman with lightly frosted hair and very pale skin entered, carrying a tray laden with food. "Just place it on the night table, Freda, thank you." The woman did this, without even looking at the patient lying in the bed. She curtseyed and exited the room silently.

The smells reached her nose and as she turned her head to look, her mouth watered immediately. What was on the tray may have seemed to be a perfect portion to someone else, but appeared as a feast to her starved body. Boromir brought up a tray holder from beneath the bed and placed the food before her. She was so weak she could barely sit up, even with his help and a few pillows to prop her up. "She has brought nourishing food and this will give your body its strength back," he informed her. "But do not eat to quickly, as you'll make yourself sick," he added, laughing, looking at her as her eyes devoured the food before it even reached her lips.

Their attention was grabbed by a light tapping at the door. It opened and the frosted hear reappeared. "Excuse me, m'lord," Freda said quietly. "But there's someone who would like to speak with you." "Thank you, Freda. Excuse me, I'll just be a minute." He said, turning to the girl. She nodded, barely acknowledging his presence; she was so absorbed in the feast.

Well that's all for now...lemme know what you think...also if someone would be able to give me a hand with the translation, much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, it's been a while, but classes got frickin' crazy there. So here's chap. 2. R/R plz! And, of course, nothing…I own nothing…

The 'someone' was a personal aid and confidant to the king, as well as a close friend to Boromir.

"Beragond, it's good to see you."

"And you my brother," replied Beragond. "But I have urgent business; how is the girl?"

Boromir filled him in: "She's regained consciousness, and is now eating, but she is still very weak. I haven't learned anything about her; she doesn't even remember her name."

"Hmm..." Beragond didn't seem impressed by the lack of information. Seeing Boromir's look, he said

"The king's been asking about her since she arrived. I don't know why he's so interested. I think he suspects her of something, but he won't say anything."

Boromir was surprised at this; the girl didn't seem to be the kind to do anything wrong...she was rather jumpy though... Boromir became aware that Beragond was talking to him;

"Don't tell her that though. You may tell her however, that the king does wish to meet with her once her strength has returned...even though it may be a few weeks." he added as Boromir opened his mouth.

Boromir smiled, "I will," he said, nodding.

"Well, I should return to my duties," Beragond said. Boromir nodded towards the oak door, indicating he should do the same.

"Don't be a stranger, friend," he said as Beragond turned to leave. "The Houses are not only for the ill." Beragond smiled, nodded and waved as he turned the corner.

Back in the room, the starving girl was clearing the last crumb from the tray and draining the last drop of crystal wine from her class. Broromir raised an eyebrow in half-disbelief.

"Wow...I've never seen anyone clear a plate so fast."

The girl could only shrug. "It's been a long time since I've eaten such good food."

Boromir smiled. "That was a message from King Eärnur; he's been inquiring as to how you've been doing. And, when you have regained your strength, he wishes to speak with you."

She slowly put her glass down and swallowed the last of her wine. "What does he want to know?" she asked slowly.

"He didn't say," Boromir replied. "But I wouldn't worry; Eärnur's quite a nice man." He added, sensing the fear rising in her.

"You may not have anything to worry about," she thought to herself. "But you're not me."

She breathed out slowly, tryingto slow her now racing heart and calm the fear welling up in her. She pushed the tray away, suddenly feeling kinda queasy, and, as if on cue, Freda entered and quickly whisked it away. The patient took in another breath, and slowly settled back down into the bed. She allowed sleep to take her, and fell into an uneasy sleep, filled with terrible dreams.

Boromir had watched her since he told her the news. He saw a seemingly happy girl become the one he first met: silent and terrified. He began to wonder about Beragonds words, and thought there mist be some truth to them She obviously knew something she didn't want others to find out about.

"What though?" he wondered to himself. He stood over the sleeping figure. "Who are you?" he said quietly.

Over the next few weeks, her strength returned and she was able to get up and walk about, although her many injuries prevented her from staying up very long. Even with Boromir's healing and the help of older healers, she was still left with many scars, some of which would never heal.

Boromir was with her constantly and the girl didn't mind, she rather enjoyed his company. In fact, she was always a little nervous around other people, even the other healers. She knew they meant well, but she didn't like a lot of people touching her, and she wasn't too fond of some of their methods. She never expressed these feelings to Boromir, but he could tell when she was uncomfortable and never strayed too far when she was with the other healers.

She felt especially nervous and uncomfortable around Beragond, who had not been a stranger, and often came to check on her, even when King Eärnur hadn't asked, and that in itself was fairly often. There was something about the way Beragond never talked to her directly that made her uneasy. He seemed nice enough, maybe a little arrogant, but Boromir like him, so she tolerated his frequent visits.

After a few weeks of walking around the House of Healing, Boromir felt she was strong enough to go outside.

"The fresh air will be good for you," he insisted.

She hesitated because she felt safe and protected inside, protected from Him; outside, she was vulnerable.

"You'll be safe; I'll protect you." He said in response to her fears.

Once she allowed herself to be led outside, she found she missed the feeling of the sun on her face. In the secluded gardens, she actually felt quite safe, staying out longer and longer, only going in when Boromir threatened to leave her out by herself. That was something she could stand less than being surrounded by people; the feeling of loneliness and isolation. As time passed and her strength increased, so did this fear, to the point where she would become terrified and panicky if Boromir left her in her room to get some food. He didn't mind this, but he began to worry as the fear increased.

Beragond began arriving with messages not of "when her strength returns," but "what day would be best for her to meet with the king?"

She tried to delay meeting with him, but the messages were becoming more frequent and urgent. Boromir never brought up the meeting with her after Beragon left, but one day Beragond asked to speak with him...now. He didn't like to leave her alone, but they were just outside her door and she would hear them speaking, so her panic was lessened, although still present.

"Boromir," Beragond started. "The king's really becoming impatient. I can only put him off for so long before he comes down here himself, and trust me, you don't want that."

"I know, but-" Boromir began.

"No buts," Beragond cut in. "He's starting to get mad and the longer she puts it off, the more he thinkgs she has something to hide. She _has_ to meet with him...this week."

Boromir nodded. He knew he had to bring it up to her...but how?

"I'll talk to her."

"You'd better, and fast." Beragond added sharply.

Boomir could only nod.

"I'll be back to find out her answer," he said, before turning and walking quickly down the hall.

As the footsteps retreated, Boromir took a deep breath. He knew what he had to do, he just didn't know how to do it.

"Well, first things first;" he thought, "You have to open up the door."

Upon doing this, he found the patient staring at the door, as though willing it to open. As soon as he entered and closed the door, her eyes dropped, and she said quietly,

"I know what he wants me to do."

Boromir raised an eyebrow. Had she heard, or was she just speculating?

"It's just that I'm afraid to do it, because I know what he'll ask," she continued. "And I don't know if I know the answers to some of his questions."

"Don't know, or are afraid to answer?" he thought to himself. "Such as what?" he said aloud.

Maybe he'd get some information out of her, such as a name. It felt awkward just starting a conversation without saying a name.

"Well, my name, for one,"

Well, there was that answer down the drain.

"Where I am from, who my parents are...or were," she continued, quietly.

"Wow...I'm...sorry." It was all he could find to say.

"Well," Boromir said after a minute. "We can't have you nameless; we have to call you something."

She looked at him sceptically. "Alright. Such as...?"

"Well, just...give me a minute." "Girls' names, girls' names...I don't know any girls' names: I grew up in a family of boys!" He thought.

"How about..." he racked his brain trying to think.

"Inwë...Eärwen..."

"No...no..."

"Mäerwyn?"

She really scrunched up her nose at this one.

"Hey! That was my mother's name." Boromir objected.

"Sorry, but I stand by my:" She made the face again.

"Fine." He said, rolling his eyes. He listed off a few more names. "You know," he said, after she objected to the ones he suggested, "Most people don't get to choose their name; it's given to them."

"Well, then," she said, "Pick one...a good one."

"Okay..." He thought for a minute. "How about Narquelië? It's our name for the second fall month, the month you were found in."

"Narquelië...Narquelië..." The girl repeated the name a few times. "I like that name; I'll take it." She said, after a minute.

"Alright then," Boromir replied. "I guess it's official; you are Narquelië."

A/N: Ok that was a bit longer than I had planned, but there it is...in all it's interesting glory. Anyhoo...R/R please.


End file.
